


the worst fanfic to ever exist

by sopheeaboo



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blood and Gore, Heavy gore, I'm Sorry, Joke Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is really gory, and sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: maple and cioccolata are married. cioccolata is weird. spare me.
Relationships: Maple Arisugawa/Cioccolata
Kudos: 3





	the worst fanfic to ever exist

**Author's Note:**

> words cannot express how sorry i am

Maple came home after a long day at work. It was a starry night, and the moon was full. The door opened as Maple waddled in. It was pitch black in there, and oddly quiet.

“C-cioccolata-kun?” Maple shivered. It was cold, as if no one had been inside for a while.

Maple ventured upstairs only to find his beloved’s bedroom door open, lit by candlelight. Maple quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what was inside.

This is a little creepy, he thought. Just in case, he grabbed the nearest manga he could find. Maple creeped slowly down the hallway. Inch by inch, he went closer to the bedroom.

Turning his head into the room, he was shocked when he saw a couple drops of blood. He shrieked, and that caused Cioccolata to jump. 

“Ow fuck...” he muttered. Maple entered the room, and what he saw shocked him.

Cioccolata’s abdomen was cut up everywhere. Guts and innards spilled out, his gallbladder a couple inches away from his body. Maple’s eyes widened in fear.

“Ah, my love~,” he sang, “Come to me, I want you to join me.”

Maple reluctantly walked towards him, shrieking when his lover’s small intestine twitched. Cioccolata reassured him that it won’t bite, and Maple continued forward. He looked up and down at his lover, and knelt in front of him.

Cioccolata picked up his gallbladder, soaked in fresh blood. He brought it up to Maple’s lips.

“Eat, darling. I want to see your reaction.”

Maple’s eyes filled with tears as he took a bite. It was...savory. Like a salisbury steak. Thought it was...unnaturally salty.

“Did you salt this?” he asked.

Cioccolata gestured downwards, and Maple followed. Looking down, he saw his husband’s flaccid penis, soaked in cum and blood. Maple went back and forth between his face and his cock. 

“Don’t be afraid, darling. I just,” Cioccolata sighed, “I couldn’t contain myself.”

Maple simply nodded and looked down again. He slowly bent down and licked the stains off the penis. The mix of the two liquids was oddly satisfying to him.

“Nngh, n-not so rough dear...I’m still quite sensitive.~”

Cioccolata groaned at the sight, a second orgasm coming along. Maple moved his mouth to his hardened cock, licking and sucking it hungrily. Cioccolata moaned loudly and quickly orgasmed, falling back against the bedroom floor.

Maple climbed on top of his open stomach, bending down to see his face.

“A-are you okay?” he asked.

“Oh...yes, dear. More than okay.” Cioccolata replies. His intestines twitched happily. 

Maple jumped in fright, but quickly smiled and pet the messy organ. His hand made its way to the large wound in Cioccolata’s stomach. He stuck his hand into the exposed organs. He caressed the bloody mess, which comforted his lover so much it put him into a deep slumber. Maple smiled contently, and soon enough, fell asleep as well.


End file.
